haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters on Parade
|Hyakki Yagyō}} is the three hundred and eighty-second chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 10th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2020 series. Overview Following a strong showing from Hinata, the rest of Jackals and Adlers show off their strength and skills. The former top aces in high school, Ushijima and Sakusa, live up to their highly touted reputation by scoring with decisive spikes of their own. Plot Saeko and Akiteru are spectating the match, but Saeko is more preoccupied with drinking. Meanwhile, the rest of Karasuno concludes that Hinata is both jumping higher and reaching his apex faster. Hinata can stay in midair longer with an improved form, making him much trickier to block if blockers don't grasp the correct timing. Bokuto suddenly starts clapping and encourages the crowd to follow along. He is energized by the cheers and sends a serve he dubs the "High Spirit Bomb" toward the Adlers. Hoshiumi makes a clean receive and steals Bokuto's spotlight. Kageyama tosses to Ushijima, and the latter spikes with power akin to a cannon and bounces the ball right off Jackals' libero, Inunaki. Hirugami targets Hinata with a speedy serve. Hinata barely avoids a collision with his face with an overhand but makes an subpar pass. Atsumu entrusts the ball to Sakusa. Sakusa spikes past three blockers toward Kageyama. Kageyama receives the ball but couldn't stop the ball from flying out of bounds. Udai wonders why Kageyama failed to stop the spike despite being in the right spot. Akaashi explains that Sakusa has abnormally flexible wrists that allow him to make precise shots as well as adding in a nasty spin on the ball. Atsumu notes that Sakusa's spin is even more difficult to negate than Ushijima's left-handed spin. While rivalry heats up on the court, Sugawara is delighted to witness a clash between monster-level players. The ever stoic Kageyama smiles. Appearances *Akiteru Tsukishima *Saeko Tanaka *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Shōyō Hinata *Kei Tsukishima *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kiyoko Shimizu *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tobio Kageyama *Banjō Suzaku *Samson Foster *Kōtarō Bokuto *Tenma Udai *Keiji Akaashi *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Nicolas Romero *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Reon Ōhira *Eita Semi *Shion Inunaki *Tanji Washijō *Terano Washijō *Fukurō Hirugami *Shūgo Meian *Kōshi Sugawara *Asahi Azumane *Daichi Sawamura *Atsumu Miya *Kiyoomi Sakusa *Tatsuto Sokolov *Akira Kunimi *Yūtarō Kindaichi Chapter notes Character revelations *Sakusa has abnormally flexible wrists and can bent his wrists enough for his palm to touch his arm. **While spiking, this allows him to hit precise trajectories as well as adding in a nasty spin. *Additional character's future career path: **Saeko works at a motorcycle shop and is the captain of a a Taiko squad. **Akiteru works for a stationary company. **Kindaichi is a 4th year university student about to start work as an Electrician for a company in Saitama. He is also plays for the Tamaden Elephants in Division 2. **Kunimi is currently a 4th year university student going to work for Eleventh Back in Miyagi the following year. Trivia *The chapter title "百鬼夜行" is an idiom in Japanese folklore. It translates to "Night Parade of One Hundred Demons" and refers to an horde of demons either in a orderly possession or chaotic riots. *There appears to be an inconsistency with Akiteru's age since he was listed as 22 in 2012 and 27 in November 2018 despite having his birthday in March. However, since both Saeko and Udai appear to have been born after April 1991, Akiteru would have to be born in March 1991 to be one school year above. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Final Arc Category:Schweiden Adlers vs. MBSY Black Jackals